


Family Time

by cheesesan



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Genderbending, Group Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, always a girl! Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesesan/pseuds/cheesesan
Summary: Bryce Wayne spends some quality time together with her sons.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Just wanted to write a woman! Bruce having fun with her sons.  
> It ended up longer than expected. Hope you guys like.

The warm sheets felt pleasant against her bruised skin.

The room was still dark because of the early hour, the morning light weak on the outside. She grunted weakly in protest to some weak light coming from outside of the curtains, throwing her hand against her face in a futile attempt to protect it.

When she did that she felt something heavy against her body. She wondered if she had brought someone back to the manor from another boring party. She searched in her memory for any clues about last night but only remembered her patrol.

The heavy Batwoman’s suit against her body that she grew accustomed to.

The clues of a case she was currently working in.

And…

She could remember smoke and gunshot, something commonplace on her night job. But yesterday she didn’t predict two groups of gangs getting together to go against her and putting a trap to catch her. Of course it was a futile attempt, but she ended up inhaling way too much smoke. She finished her night earlier than planned, just before 2 am, and unable to run any analyses on the results she found.

Bryce wondered if the sensation of heavy weight on top of her body was a side effect from the smoke she inhaled few hours ago. But a sudden grunt coming from somewhere lower cleared her doubts and she promptly opened her eyes. To her surprise she was not alone on the bed. Actually, there were three young men there.

Dick was lying with his head on top of her belly, his soft hair messy from sleep with his arms around her sides. Tim was on her right side, cuddled against her shoulder and Jason was on her left side, his forehead pressed against her arm. The three of them had peaceful expressions, the only sounds coming from them being these common to a normal sleep.

She let out a sigh of relief, but soon confusion followed. Bryce didn’t remember neither calling the boys to the manor nor recalled them saying they would come over. Considering their…situation with her, they usually came to visit when she was sick or when Alfred had to go away for some reason.

 _“They worry too much about me…I wonder if I’m a failure as a guardian…No, I guess there’s other better reasons I can be considered a bad guardian…”_ she thought, chuckling bitterly.

“Hm…B..?”

Dick’s voice brought her back from her thoughts. She sighed and stared back at the young man on front of her. His eyes were heavy with sleep and his hair was messy _(it was always messy; Dick always loved leaving his hair more free than Jason or Tim, so since he was a kid he hated straightening it)_ , but he was smiling nonetheless, hugging her tighter now he was awake.

“Dick. What are you doing here? What are you three doing here, actually?” She asked, trying to free her arms. Tim was glued to her, so it was a bit hard to avoid waking him up.

“Hnng…Don’t you remember?” Dick said, contently pressing his face on her belly and smiling. “You said we could visit whenever we wanted last week when we were working together here in Gotham. And yesterday I came here since I was in town and Alfred said you had gone to patrol, but I was too tired and came here to your room and slept.” He sighed contently, feeling her hand caress his face gently.

“What about Jason and Tim?” Bryce asked with a questioning look on her face. “Did you guys come here together?”

“Nope!” Dick smiled. He let go of Bryce’s body and went behind Tim, caressing the youngest man’s hair lovingly. “I called them and they were around. So we just came here to see you and all ended up sleeping here.”

Bryce sighed, wondering if this was a signal of carelessness about her defenses. She knew that she didn’t notice the three boys sleeping on her bed because she was too tired and was already used to them anyway. Thinking about this, she couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“…Anyway, why are you naked, Dick? Did you try something while I was asleep?” She asked, noticing it wasn’t only him. Jason and Tim also were only on their underwear.

“Not with you, but we started to get a bit bored since you took too long to arrive. We ended up sleeping. Damn, vigilante life is killing our opportunities to fuck each other, that’s sad.” He pouted, hugging Tim from behind.

“That’s not sad, Dick, it’s our work.”

“But is our work worthy if we can’t fuck, B? What sad life is this if we can’t get together and spend quality time as family?” Dick smiled, rubbing his cheeks against Tim’s, who started to rustle on his arms.

Bryce wanted to question his definition of quality time, but was distracted by the warm body on her side moving. Jason had unconsciously moved towards her and pulled her body closer, putting his face on her neck.

“Aww, it’s a bit chilly today. Jay’s probably a little cold. Isn’t it, right?” Dick asked, poking the younger men on Bryce’s side. “Jay?”

The younger man grunted on Bryce’s neck, rubbing his face all over her skin. She couldn’t help but smile, raising her hand to pet his hair.

Jason seemed to suddenly remember where he was because he put some distance between his and Bryce’s body. He rubbed his face trying to wake up and looked at the three other people on front of him with an annoyed expression, still heavy with sleep and a bit of drool on his mouth.

“Jay! Good morning!” Dick said cheerfully, hugging Tim harder. The younger boy started to open his eyes, a confused expression on his face.

“Hmm…the fuck…?” Jason asked confused. He looked at Bryce’s face and his expression cleared. “Oh yeah, we came to the old lady house yesterday…” He yawned. “We stayed up ‘till almost 1 am waiting for you because Dickie here wanted to see his mommy before sleeping~” Jason mocked with an annoyed tone on his voice. “Should know that you ain’t able to sleep before going out and punching some pricks.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t the one who suggested for us to come sleep in mommy’s bed, isn’t right, Timmy?” Dick smirked.

“Hmm…right…You seemed too eager to come here and wait for Bryce on her bed….” Tim yawned, rubbing his eyes. He released himself from Dick’s hold, much to Dick’s dismay, and went toward Bryce’s body, hugging her.

“Hmm…B…good morning…” Tim yawned, rubbing his face against her neck. She chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“Good morning, Tim. I’m sorry for taking so long, Jason. Patrol yesterday had some complications. But I’m fine, just took longer than expected.” She explained when she saw their faces cloud with worry.

“…It’s fine, you don’t have to apologize.” Jason sighed.

“Yeah, B, Jay is just cranky because he was just craving some loving from you, you know?” Dick grinned, poking Jason’s forehead. “He was soooo looking forward spending time with you yesterday! It was our mistake not to check before with you though…”

“Oh shut up, you annoying dickhead.” Jason said as he threw a pillow at Dick.

“I’m not lying, am I?”

Bryce sighed. She knew it was common for them to bicker at each other, but it was still early so she wondered if she should make them pipe down.

“B…”

Bryce ignored the two oldest to look at Tim, still hugging her with his face cutely pressed against her belly and a sleepy smile on his face.

“Can I…suggest something, before they take too long fighting each other and we waste too much time?” the youngest asked before whispering his idea on her ear.

“Awww Jay, you’re embarrassed because you missed us all too much?” Dick grinned while Jason grabbed the oldest man on a head lock.

“For God’s sake, shut uuup, I’m just complaining about your habit of trying to get us all together without any warning all of sudden.” Jason wrestled Dick on the bed to prevent him of getting out of his hold. “How old are you? Ten?”

“Aaww, Jay, but I miss you guys, can’t a guy miss his family these days? Geez.”

“That’s not the issue, you whiny manchild!”

“Jay.” Bryce’s voice called all of sudden, interrupting the boys’ discussion.

“What!” Jason screamed, letting go of Dick’s head.

He forgot his annoyance with Dick because he was suddenly pushed to the bed’s soft sheets with Bryce’s body on top of his, her lips pressed against Jason’s and hands pressed on his shoulders. She let go of his lips to look at him and smiled seeing his confused flushing expression.

“You boys were wasting too much time discussing futilities with each other, so Tim gave me a quick idea.” She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and brushed her crotch against Jason’s, making the man under her whimper a bit ( _not that he would ever admit it,_ she thought to herself smiling).

“Aaaw, but why is Jason first?” Dick said, hugging Bryce from behind and kissing her shoulders.

“Because Jason has a point, Dick. You probably made him and Tim come here all of sudden. Which I’m glad for, of course, but you have to learn sometimes people have to be patient.” Bryce smiled at him, before turning back to Jason.

“Haha, suck it, dickhead.” Jason grinned, a flush still on his face.

“You gonna make poor me and poor Timmy wait?” Dick asked dramatically, acting like he was dying and Bryce was taking away his life support. She chuckled.

“I will take care of Jason first, but I will need your help too.” She said while kissed Jason’s face, the younger man still a bit drowsy from sleep, so he just kept quiet, unsure what to do with the attention. She pressed her lips on top of his, coaxing his mouth until he opened it and let his tongue stroke hers, letting himself moan a bit because of the attention.

All three of them always loved kissing, but Jason was the one who liked these slow, open mouthed kisses the most, she always reminded herself fondly. Each of them had particularities that she carefully tried to remember.

“Oh, that’s fine then.” Dick pouted, grabbing Tim’s hand and kissing it. “Timmy, can you assist me?” He said before going behind Bryce’s and pulling down her pajamas, exposing her round, perky ass to the chilly room.

Tim nodded, walking on fours until he was on the side of Jason and Bryce. He let his hand fall on top of Jason’s body, making his way until he was slowly stroking Jason’s growing erection on his underwear.

“Tim, what – ah..” Jason exclaimed, moaning openly against Bryce’s mouth while he felt Tim’s skilled hands on his erection. The sensation of Tim’s smaller hands and Bryce’s tongue on his was making his head light with pleasure.

“What, do you want me to stop? I think I know how to handle you very well by now, Jay….”Tim said, his voice getting heavy with arousal and sleep, his long fingers caressing Jason’s cock slowly until it was harder and harder.

“Hng…uh, shut up, Tim..”

“Yeah, B, you should see what Tim could do with these fingers with Jay’s cock….it’s so good, he’s so skilled…” Dick said proudly while he kneaded Bryce’s ass. He was staring at her behind, looking unsure what to do with it first and admiring it at the same time. He pulled her ass higher and then slowly pulled her black underwear down, exposing her shaved pussy and he couldn’t help but pout.

“Aw, B, why don’t you ever let your hair grow here again?” Dick asked, slowly stroking the soft folds of her crotch. “It looked so good that time you let it grow…”

“Hmm…It’s easier to move with my suit with no hair at all on my body. You already know th- ah, that.” She said while she slowly licked and stroked Jason’s neck, trying to hold her moans at same time.

“That’s unfair, why Dick was the only one that saw you with hair there?” Tim asked, bringing Jason’s underwear down and slowly licking his erection. Jason let out a high pitched moan and twitched under Bryce.

“It was a long time ago…” Dick smiled fondly, slowly stroking her clit and delicately inserting his fingers inside her, making the woman moan and shiver on top of Jason. Her hips were twitching and accompanying the movements of Dick’s hand on her pussy, trying to derive more pleasure from it as he stroked her.

“Aahh…That’s…that’s good, Dick….” She said, a bit impressed with the way that her hips were moving faster and faster to encounter Dick’s fingers.

_(Bryce couldn’t help but fondly remember the first time that Dick wanted to do that to her. He was 18, still hurting from his first serious breakup and after a serious Titans mission gone wrong. He went to the manor to find some peace where was his second home, after the circus. Even if he and Bryce had been fighting for some time, she ended up trying to talk to him to console him._

_This ended with him drunkenly confessing his desire for her at almost 3 am. She now thought she could probably have handled the whole situation better and not slept with him while they were drunk, but what was done was done after all._

_They ended up fucking on Bryce’s room, her warm body on top of him, riding his cock while he awkwardly grabbed her hips and held it on place, grinding himself inside her and sobbing with pleasure, his body feeling weak because of the overwhelming sensation._

_“Aah, Bryc- fuck, I’m…I’m sorry…” He said sobbing, still unable to stop himself from thrusting inside her harder and harder. “I’m… I’m sorry for feel-feeeling *hic* like this…I…I love …I love you so much….*hic*” He said, increasing his awkward pace. He looked so confused about his feelings but so drunk not only on alcohol but on pleasure too, unable to stop fucking her._

_Bryce just grunted and tried to steady herself on top of him. The situation was so awkward, but she wanted to be there for Dick. So she just hugged his head against her breasts while fucking herself on his cock, kissing the top of his messy, sweaty hair._

_“It, ah, It’s okay…Dick, it’s okay, hng, you don’-t have, aa, to feel bad…I know…I know you tried your best and that’s what matters…” She said while fucking herself on his cock. Bryce could feel him trembling, expression drunk with pleasure and face flushed. He would come soon and she increased her pace, fucking him faster and earning high pitched moans from his mouth._

_“Sshh, it’s okay, Dick…You’re my good boy, I’m always proud of how…how hard…ahn~ you try…your best…” She kissed his head and felt his sweaty forehead wet her neck and breasts. “I’m always proud of you, you always can come back to me.…”_

_“Ahh..B…fuck…I’m sorry-…Thank you…ah, I’m gonna…” Dick spilled himself inside her while he cried his eyes out. He ended up falling sleep still inside her, his tears dry on his eyes and cock softening on her wet pussy._

_She would feel him for the whole day after that, the sensation of his warm cum inside her making her shiver in a way that she would never admit. Dick was a clever kid though, so he came back for more and quickly made it clear that he wanted to know more about her body, so he could give her pleasure the same way that she did for him.)_

Bryce felt Dick’s fingers stroking inside her walls more and more, abusing her swollen clit, her own mouth hanging open with moans of pleasure. Jason’s hands were busy stroking and massaging Bryce’s breasts through her pajamas, while he moaned with Tim’s hands on his cock. She could feel herself coming soon and her hips twitched to meet the movements of Dick’s fingers.

To her surprise, Dick’s fingers left her clit, still stroking her insides. She kissed Jason to distract herself from the sensation of loss of contact. However, she moaned on Jason’s mouth again as soon as she felt Dick’s tongue on her clit while his fingers stroked her cunt all over.

“Wow, Dickie….Like always, you do an amazing job…” Jason panted while still massaging Bryce’s breasts and kissing her neck. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her tits hanging free on the cold room. Jason grabbed one of her nipples with his mouth, kissing and biting it. He was soon joined by Tim who started stroking the woman’s breasts.

“What, did you get tired of my cock already?” Jason grinned at Tim. The youngest man just smiled while he kept massaging Bryce’s breasts on his hands.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I don’t think I can ever get tired of it.” He kissed Jason deeply. Their tongues stroked and caressed each other, while they kept massaging Bryce’s breasts, making her moan more and more. “ I just…. I love seeing Bryce while she cums…” He directed his heated gaze to the woman on top of Jason. She was panting with the attention of the three young men on her body.

Jason chuckled.

“Can’t blame you…It’s…so good… ” He and Tim kept sucking and kissing her breasts while looking at her face. She felt her face grow hotter and hotter, unable to ignore the two youngest stares. She would come soon, she thought to herself.

Dick kept eating her out, tongue skillfully meeting her sensitive spots faster than ever and she felt a strange surge of pride towards her oldest adopted son. That he would know her body so well, would be able to give her so much pleasure like that. Jason and Tim continued caressing her breasts, looking hypnotized by their guardian on top of them, moaning and aroused with their older brother pleasuring her.

“Hmm…B…” Dick said kissing her cunt and stroking her clit, her plump pussy glistening with slick and fluids already. “Please, come for us…” Dick said before diving his tongue inside her and caressing her clit with his fingers. She felt her legs give out and heat slowly burn up inside her until she was trembling all over and coming on Dick’s face and fingers. She felt his tongue lap up all the slick on her pussy, his hands holding her abdomen so she didn’t fell.

Tim quickly went behind her and kissed Dick, who chuckled against his youngest brother mouth.

“B, you… taste so good…I wish I could make you cum as quickly as Dick can.” Tim pouted, caressing her clit slowly. Her pussy was twitching because of the attention and Tim and Dick looked at her pink insides so warm and wet. Both of them couldn’t help but think how good she would look with her pussy glistening with slick and stuffed with cum…

“It’s okay, Timmy…you will get better with time.” Dick beamed at the younger man, hugging him from behind, grabbing his chin so they could share a deep kiss “But for now....”

Bryce steadied her body on top of Jason’s erection, slowly sinking down on it. It was easy now to get him inside after cumming once and she felt Jason’s trembling below her. She breathed slowly, enjoying the feeling of fullness.

_(The first time he really fucked her was after they made up about the whole Red Hood thing. But Bryce knew that Jason had saw her and Dick fucking once or twice before he died, when he was still was a teenager, still was her Robin. He confessed to stroking himself, whimpering and coming while he heard Dick fuck her on the other room._

_He confessed, after a fight, after she blamed his reckless behavior on a patrol, that he couldn’t stand her self-righteous ways and wondered why she hated him so much that she could fuck Dick and not him. Bryce was left speechless after this, feeling guilty and shame wash over her._

_He returned to the manor sometime after this particular fight. He tried to ignore everything that had happened, but he was unable to hide his desire anymore. So he just confessed everything, certain that she would ignore him, that she had eyes for the golden boy only, for the first, perfect Robin. Hoping that this would be that that would finally make her give up on him, leave him alone to be fucked up._

_Little did he expect for the night to end up with him crying from pleasure on top of her bed while she sucked him off. She told him how proud she was of him for being able to be honest, for being able to voice his desires, something that herself sometimes was so unable to do. And Jason hated how her words were almost as much as responsible for his orgasms that night as her warm hands on him and her pussy enveloping his cock at the end of the night._

_They fucked still wearing parts of their uniforms, Jason pounding her from behind. It was merciful from her since he still couldn’t look directly at her face. So she just let him thrust his cock inside her while holding her ass on the corner of the bed. By the end of the night, she was stuffed with his cum dripping from her and Jason was already comfortable enough with her body to go down on her, making her twitch with pleasure and looking absolutely smug and proud when he was able to make her come._

_After that it became a little bit easier to deal with Jason. Whatever they couldn’t talk about with words, usually it was possible to talk through their bodies and actions.)_

Bryce raised her hips to sink down on Jason’s cock but stopped suddenly, the tip of the man’s erection just barely brushing her wet cunt.

“B?...” Jason trembled under her; she could tell he was trying to hold himself so he didn’t rubbed his erection on her pussy or just straight up shoved inside her.

“Dick...grab the lubricant on the bathroom.” Bryce said with a decisive tone before finally lowering her hips and taking Jason’s cock inside her.

Dick could feel himself harden at the sight, but didn’t let his mind forget what Bryce asked for, leaving the bed for some minutes to get the lube on the bathroom. He didn’t want to leave and miss the sight of Bryce riding Jason’s cock, but he knew what she probably had in mind, so he couldn’t afford to lose time. Meanwhile, Tim was lazily stroking his own hard-on, watching Jason and Bryce from behind, too mesmerized by the sight to do something more coherent.

“Tim.”

It was Bryce voice, less breathless than she should be that grabbed Tim’s attention. He promptly let go of his own cock and went to her side, ready to hear her instructions.

“Give Jay something to do with his mouth while Dick comes back.” She said while lazily moving her hips on Jason’s crotch, like she was only trying to feel him. Her movements were nonetheless effective, drawing louder moans from Jason’s mouth.

Tim smiled, kneeling right besides Jason’s mouth on the bed. Seeing Tim’s erection, Jason’s grinned between his moans and pants.

“Can’t even hide your urge to cream your pants because mommy said, hm, fuck, said so, Timmy? Or were you that excited to play with your big brothers today you couldn’t , hng, ah…Fuck, couldn’t wait?” Jason said while grabbed Tim’s erection with his right hand, face red and sweaty.

“Lan, aahh, language, Jason. Don’t be mean to Tim.” Bryce gently said while riding him.

“It’s okay, Bryce….Jason’s probably getting shy and trying to hide that he was the one looking forward for today the most.” Tim anticipated that Jason would open his mouth to complain and shoved his own cock as soon as the older man did it.

Jason gave Tim an annoyed look, but just closed his eyes and kept moving his hips to thrust deeper inside Bryce while sucking Tim’s cock. Tim smiled and caressed Jason’s face, feeling himself harden inside the older man mouth.

“Hmm, fuck, Jay, your mouth feels amazing…” Tim whimpered, holding himself so he didn’t shove all inside Jason’s mouth. He found Bryce’s hands on the air to hold himself and proceeded to kiss her mouth. Feeling her tongue caressing his and Jason’s tongue kissing his cock, Tim felt he could explode right there

“Yeah, I know.” Jason grinned, a smug look on his face while he stroked Tim’s cock. “It’s hard to be talented such as me.” He said dramatically before putting his mouth on Tim again.

Bryce chuckled, but started riding Jason harder. If he was that coherent she still wasn’t fucking him hard enough. Her thoughts were interrupted by Dick’s lips on her shoulders.

“Hmm, it’s always nice to see Jason’s putting these nice lips for a better use…But he still talking too much, so I guess Timmy is not doing the job nicely as he could do?”

Jason and Tim just flipped Dick off, making the oldest laugh at their gestures. Bryce nodded to Dick, who understood and went behind her. Bryce let her own body fall down on top of Jason’s just slowly caressing his nipples and wiggling her ass around his crotch. The sensation of Jason’s cock inside her was always amazing and even just moving around without the usual thrusting was enough to make her tremble. She was glad that Jason seemed to feel the same if she could deduce by his own restlessness and his closed eyes, the look on his face expressing the pleasure he was experiencing all over his body. The only discomfort he could be having was probably because the odd position that he was putting his neck on to suck Tim. But he didn’t complain, so Bryce smiled at the sight below her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt two hands delicately massaging her ass and then one cold, lubed finger slowly reaching her entrance there. Bryce trembled because of the sudden intrusion, raising her body in response. She could feel Dick behind her slowly working one finger on her entrance and kissing her neck.

“Hmm, B…Is that okay? Is that what you wanted?” He asked with a sweet tone while he kissed her shoulders and pushed one lubed finger inside her ass. Bryce knew that she could count with Dick to know exactly how much she could take to speed things up, but he seemed keen to tease them right now.

“Di..Dick, its fine.” Bryce trembled. She usually was able to contain however she was feeling on any given moment. But it was hard to pretend that she wasn’t as excited as them when her own body was demonstrating these feelings. Bryce kept slowly moving herself on top of Jason’s cock, the member throbbing inside her. Her breath was coming out ragged from her mouth, her short hair was sticking into her face because of sweat. She let out a gasped moan when she felt Jason’s hands suddenly grab her ass. In that position, Dick was able to slowly thrust one, then two lubed fingers on her asshole while Jason held her on top of his cock.

“Hmmm, B, you’re twitching here…” She gasped as his fingers moved inside her ass “Jay, how does it feel to fuck her while I finger her ass?”

“Hng, it’s amazing… fuck….” Jason panted, squeezing her ass open, giving more reason for Dick to gently spread her hole open with his fingers. Bryce wanted to move more, but with Dick’s hands on her behind and Jason grabbing her by her ass, she felt like her movements were at their mercy.

And she for sure couldn’t deny that she loved to let the boys to have her like this.

She opened her eyes and raised her hand at Tim’s face, who was slowly stroking himself by Jason’s side, just observing the scene on front of him. He stopped his hand when he saw Bryce’s hand and let himself be pulled by her until he was kneeling right besides Jason. Tim looked slightly confused at the woman’s intentions, until she grabbed his waist, putting him right in front of her, thus, making her able to reach for Tim’s erection, taking it on her mouth in one quick movement.

“Oh fuck!” Tim screamed when he felt her engulfing his erection. Dick chuckled behind Bryce. He whistled as he spread his fingers inside her and she could feel herself getting more open and looser with time. It felt amazing.

It was getting too hot, hotter and hotter. She felt herself grind her hips against Dick’s fingers and Jason’s cock, using her hands to hold herself on top of Jason’s body and sucking Tim’s erection. Since she had her movements limited, she couldn’t take Tim’s cock as deep as she wanted, but the youngest man didn’t seem to mind. Quite the contrary, the sight of her sucking his cock while being spread open by his older brothers seemed to make him more excited, if she could guess by his face and by his trembling fingers grabbing her short hair.

_(Tim was the last one to go to bed with her. It wasn’t only because of his age, since he was 13 when Bryce and Dick first had sex, but also because she didn’t want mess things with Tim. She felt afraid of taking advantage of the boy’s adoration towards Batwoman and Robin, so she made sure to keep a healthy distance from him._

_Her mistake was letting Dick get involved with Tim’s training. Dick was a gentle person, but Bryce should have remembered about his… overall tendency of thinking with his cock first would be a potential threat._

_So when she walked on Tim with his Robin pants down while Dick sucked him still on his Nightwing uniform, she felt that it was her fault. Bryce just pat Tim on his shoulders and said that he should go home for the day._

_In the end, Jason and Dick both slept together with Tim first than Bryce ever touched him. She didn’t mind, really, she felt that a relationship between the three young men would be better for them. But Dick was unable to keep himself away from her, even bringing Jason together with him some times._

_“You should do something, B, he totally knows by now that you fucked us and didn’t fuck him. Don’t you think that’s mean to him, Jay?” Dick said one time, lazing around her bed naked. He was out of breath and sweaty from having she and Jason fucking him minutes ago, but he still had that charming grin on his face. Jason was right by his side, arm resting on top of his head. He just shuddered, turning his body to look at Bryce. The woman was on front of the large mirror she had on her room, adjusting her clothes for one of the boring events of Wayne Enterprises._

_“Yeah, little shit gotta a stick up his ass, he would benefit greatly if the old lady fucked him or something.”_

_“That’s not what I mean!” Dick dramatically threw himself on top Jason’s back. “Bryce, Tim is great at what he does-”_

_“Yeah, little shit gotta a killer mouth for sucking cock when he’s not being annoying.” Jason chuckled._

_“Language, Jason.” Bryce retorted without sparing a glance._

_“He will probably start to think you don’t like him or think he’s not adequate enough to the role of Robin if you don’t open yourself to him.”_

_“Sure, open herself and open him too while she’s at it.”_

_“Jason!” Dick exclaimed at Jason’s remark, punching him lightly on his arm._

_“…It’s not that simple.”_

_“Oh man, knowing you it IS probably that simple and you’re just overcomplicating things, you know?” Jason grinned. “Go fuck the replacement and then we can all be the fucked up, happy family you want us to be. I’m gonna nap, you just work over this and leave me alone.” Jason said throwing himself under the heavy sheets, ignoring Dick’s stare. The older man just sighed and looked at Bryce, who was adjusting her hair on front of the mirror._

_“B…Jason’s crude, but he has a point. You’re hiding something from Tim now aaand, knowing the kid’s abilities, he probably already know by now.”_

_“I think it’s more possible that Tim know about our…arrangements because you and Jason are unable to keep quiet about certain things. You, mostly.” Bryce deadpanned at Dick._

_“Well, first, rude. But you should really consider it, Bryce! Timmy really loves you and looks up to you…”_

_Bryce sighed, ignoring his pleas and letting the two men sleeping on her bed while she left for the night. She could deal with this all when she had fewer things of Wayne Companies to think about._

_She was out of luck, though. Or maybe not, because the situation ended up solving itself on that same night._

_A sudden situation near where she was had her on full Batwoman gear for the next hours after staying on the gala for only two. Bryce wouldn’t deny she was glad to leave the party, though. But she was suddenly confronted by the problem in question when Tim was the one who called her through the comm to warn her._

_They ended up handing some thugs to the GCPD before reuniting at the top of a rooftop to discuss the situation. So close to Tim sooner than she thought she would be, Bryce couldn’t help but remember the earlier conversation._

_“B?” Tim voice called her, interrupting her thoughts._

_She turned to look at him and found the boy staring at her with an inquisitive expression under his domino mask. She thought it was only worry, but her assumptions were proved wrong when Tim grabbed her hand suddenly._

_“Robin?”_

_“B, are you avoiding me?” Tim inquired, grabbing her hand a bit harder._

_“What?.... You are imagining things.” She said as she pulled her hand back and turned to leave the rooftop._

_“…Is this about Jason and Dick?” Tim inquired. His voice was too quiet._

_“…What about Jason and Dick?” Bryce stopped on her tracks._

_“I know that….I know that I’m not…good enough or not either of them but..”_

_“No. Tim, no.” Bryce shouted, interrupting the young man._

_She surprised him and herself with the sudden shout, staying silent for some seconds before turning to look at him. Bryce eyes’ widened under her cowl when she saw him behind her, a slight blush coloring his facial features. Like this, she couldn’t help but notice how shorter than her, Dick or Jason Tim was. She knew that the boy was a bit self-conscious about his differences in comparison to the older Robins, but she found it a bit endearing._

_“Ro-…Tim. This isn’t about either Jason or Dick. You’re not them. But you don’t have to be them. I know this is probably will sound like empty words but…It’s fine to be yourself. You’re a great Robin and a great partner to me.” She put her hands on his shoulders trying to reassure him about her feelings. He just looked down and put his hands on hers._

_“Then…will you give me the same treatment that you give them?” He said, removing her hands from his shoulders._

_“Tim…” Bryce looked unsure about what to say. “This isn’t-”_

_Bryce’s words were cut short when Tim suddenly threw his arms around her, embracing her body tightly._

_“I…I’m tired of pretending I don’t know about you guys...Uh…It’s unfair to me that Dick and Jason can throw at my face that they get to sleep with you and I can’t.”_

_“Tim, they’re both adults, they-”_

_“So, I’m old enough to throw myself at danger every night and to sleep with these two mentioned adults, but not enough to decide to sleep with you?” Bryce sighed and caressed his head._

_“It was wrong of them, especially of Dick, to go after you. But…that’s probably my fault.” God knows how much she blamed herself for allowing these three to getting involved with her mission and, even worse, sleeping with her. She tried to make Tim release her, but he just grabbed her tightly. She was just glad they weren’t on a rooftop that was too open, or they would be too exposed._

_“I don’t care. I will give up if you say it’s because you don’t like me as much as you like Jason or Dick…But don’t say it’s because I’m still a kid or because I don’t know enough…I don’t think I’m dumb nor think I’m naïve, then-”_

_Tim’s words were interrupted when Bryce suddenly grabbed his face and placed her lips on top of his. It was quick but left Tim with a deeply flushed expression._

_“Tim…don’t ever think I don’t…care about you as much as I care for either Dick or Jason. You three are all precious for me… I care for you as much as I care for them, don’t ever doubt that.”_

_Tim flushed and let himself feel her hands on his face before standing on his toes to kiss her again, meeting her lips on the middle._

_Bryce wanted to try again, differently, with Tim and keep her distance so that she didn’t influence him too much. These ideas were all thrown away that night when they got back to the manor and she sucked him dry on the showers in the cave. His whimpers and ragged breaths were delicious sounds to her tired ears and she sucked harder and harder to hear more until he eventually came all over her face. Tim apologized profusely before falling asleep against her. She just smiled and brought him up to the manor, to the same room where Jason and Dick still slept. Bryce couldn’t help but smile when she put Tim on the bed together with the two other men and he unconsciously curled his body against Dick’s. She let them sleep there for the night and went to think about how things would be now.)_

When they were all together in bed, their bodies tangled, she ended up sometimes remembering past events, relived that things were okay now, between her and her kids. Bryce smiled a bit, her mouth full with Tim’s cock, while she let Jason guide her hips on his cock and Dick twitched three fingers inside her, kissing a sensitive spot on her neck. It was too much and she felt that she would find release soon again.

“Hmm, Bryce, you feel so tight on my fingers….can’t wait to take you here…” Dick said as he peppered her neck with kisses.

“Fuck, Bryce, your mouth is so good, aah…” Tim cried, his knees trembling on the soft mattress.

“Fuuck, B…AAhh, fuck, fuck…” Jason shouted below her, gripping her ass tightly as he guided her on his cock. She knew that sensation, the grip on her skin; Jason was going to come. She released Tim’s cock suddenly, to which he answered with a whimper, and Bryce threw herself at Jason’s face, hugging his head against her chest and kissing it.

“Jay, you’re going to come?”

“Yess, fuck….” The man whimpered on her chest, his breath ragged and hot on her skin, his face absolutely wet with sweat. He gripped her ass harder and harder as she shoved herself on his cock.

“Then come for us, come, please…come inside me, Jay…” She whispered on his ear before biting it.

Jason let out a high pitched moan as he released his seed deep inside her, holding her body tight against his. She moaned as she felt the hot liquid against her walls, filling her deeply. Bryce kissed Jason’s sweaty forehead before grabbing his chin to look at his face.

Jason was panting hard, his face red and sweaty, an absolutely debauched expression on his face. She smiled before kissing him openly, her tongue stroking his. She chuckled at his shy expression.

“You did a good job, Jay.” Bryce kissed his cheek and let her hips move against his, his now flaccid cock still inside her. However, after she said that, she felt the member twitch a bit and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You perv, corny old lady.” Jason shot her an annoyed look. He let out a loud moan when he felt Bryce leaving his hips. She raised herself and felt his hot seed slowly dripping from her pussy, leaking outside.

Dick grabbed her and she let herself relax against his body. He kissed her neck and all of sudden grabbed her legs, pulling her on his lap. Dick whistled as he spread her legs and saw all that cum still leaking outside her.

“Damn, Jay…That’s some nice fucking.” Dick chuckled as he slowly stroked her clit. Bryce let herself relax against Dick’s body, her hips slowly twitching on the mattress, enjoying the pressure on her clit. She heard the bed creaking and opened her eyes to see Tim right in front of her. She caressed his face and pulled him for a slow kiss, open mouthed kiss. Tim looked at Dick behind her and went above her shoulder to kiss the older man too.

Bryce could see Tim eyeing Dick inquisitively, like he was waiting for instructions from the older man. When they were in bed, Bryce usually let the boys take the lead; she enjoyed letting them take care of her. It was also her weird way of letting them discover whatever they liked too. She also had more experience than the three of them together, so she enjoyed discovering what they liked doing to her and what she liked having done to her by these three boys whom she loved so much.

Having them so close to her in bed also made possible that she discovered new aspects of their personalities and the possibility to be closer to them. Dick was way more open with her because of his personality, too bright and cheerful since they have been together way longer. Jason, though, was more similar to her regarding the difficult to speak about their feelings and whatever they needed. So being able to have him like this was something that put her at ease since she could be closer to him than she ever was. Tim admired her, Dick and Jason too much. Because of this, even if the boy was nothing less than extremely good at everything he did, he still felt he had to ask Dick for instructions on bed, because he was, according to his own words, too afraid of acting like a dumb virgin.

 _“There’s no problem being a virgin.”_ Bryce wanted to say, but she just sighed, finding his determination endearing nonetheless.

Tim’s hands went down to Bryce’s hips, gripping her sides. Tim eyed her, a question on his expression, and she just smiled between her ragged breaths caused by Dick’s hands on her.

Tim slowly kissed her body until he was down between her legs. He rubbed his cheek on her muscled thigh, before putting his face on her pussy and shyly starting to lick there.

Bryce moaned openly, the attention of Dick’s fingers on the clit and Tim licking her entrance driving her to her edge. Dick kept kissing her neck and Tim rubbed his face openly on her crotch while he ate her out. She could feel the last bits of Jason’s come inside her dripping and being licked away by Tim. The sight and sensation was too much. Her body was trembling wildly and she tried to move her legs, but was stopped by Dick who grabbed her thighs and spread them more, pressing her against his chest.

“ah, Dick…no…”

She was not one to be shy, but being held open like this while Tim licked Jason’s cum from inside her was too much. Bryce shivered on Dick’s hold and he grinned.

“Hmmm, Timmy, fuck her with your fingers, I think she’s going to come again…”

Tim hummed and put his fingers inside her slowly, thrusting two inside her in a gentle rhythm while he lapped her clit. She trembled violently, her breath ragged, feeling her muscles twitching. She then screamed when she felt herself coming again with Tim’s fingers inside her, his face still on her pussy, licking her fluids as she came. Dick put her between his legs, resting on his chest and peppered her neck with kisses, followed by Tim who did the same at her face. She could still feel her cunt throbbing at the attention and was sure she could go for more.

“Aww, baby bird can make B cum now, that’s cute.” Jason grinned, looking at them. He was laying on his side and palming his flaccid cock. Tim just flipped him off and Dick chuckled.

“Dick...can you lay down?”

“Hm? Sure I can, but what you gonna do?” Dick pondered while putting his back on the mattress.

Bryce went towards Dick, sitting on top of his cock with her back turned to him. He looked confused until he understood what she wanted to do and grinned widely.

“Can I move you? I think it will be easier.” Dick asked, not wasting time before grabbing her thighs. She just nodded and let him carry her.

Dick put Bryce above his erection. She didn’t guide it to her pussy, though. She let Dick slowly rub himself against her ass, the motion drawing moans from Dick’s mouth. After a while, Dick slowly pressed his cock against her lubricated asshole and she whimpered as she felt the head of his erection slowly getting inside her ass.

“Oh, fuc- B…Fuck…” Dick whimpered, helding her ass on top of his crotch. Bryce let herself fall down in a slow motion on Dick’s cock, until she was fully sheathed on his erection. Bryce was breathing harder now, the feeling of Dick’s hard cock throbbing inside her sending shivers all over her body. It was overwhelming. Dick pressing his hands on her ass and Tim’s kissing her nipples was already too much. She felt her head light and tried to calm herself breathing. However, she didn’t find time to relax when Dick pulled her legs up, still on his cock and her legs spread open. The cool air of the room felt cold against her pussy, still wet and glistening with cum and slick.

Bryce’s breath hitched at the sensation of the cold air on her sweaty body, Dick’s cock pressed inside her ass, her body pressed against his sweaty chest. He kissed her neck while holding her legs open and looked into her eyes. She nodded and turned to Tim. The younger boy was absolutely flushed at the sight in front of his eyes, moaning quietly as Jason, who was lying on Tim’s side, took Tim’s cock on his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, making Bryce and Dick moan at the sight. Tim let his hands fall on Jason’s hair, stroking it slowly.

“Hn…Jay…” Bryce whimpered. She was still on Dick’s erection, but the member was stretching her as each second passed and she could feel that Dick wanted to move.

Jason raised his head and let out what could be a whistle or a moan as he saw Dick and Bryce. He let his head fall on Tim’s open legs, a lazy smirk on his face.

“What, what do you want me to do, B?”

“Not…not only you, Tim..Tim, come here.”

The youngest kneeled on front of them and Bryce couldn’t help the whimper she let out as she saw his erection, hard and glistening with Jason’s spit.

“Tim, you fuck me here, okay?” Bryce stated, with a tone that made it clear that wasn’t a question. Dick still held her open while inside her, making it clear where Bryce was saying to Tim to fuck her. Tim just nodded and raised himself, positioning his body on front of hers, Dick’s legs engulfing his body too.

“Aww, what about me? Don’t I get family fun time, too?” Jason pouted behind Tim.

“Jay, you already got family fun time….first than us…” Tim smirked as he guided his cock inside Bryce. He shivered as he entered her, all that wet heat embracing his cock. Tim let his head fall on Bryce’s shoulder, but he raised his head as he felt Dick’s forehead touching his hair. He looked up and Dick was right there, holding Bryce together with him. Dick smiled at him behind Bryce’s shoulder and captured Tim’s mouth on an open kiss, letting his own tongue lazily feel Tim’s.

“You look so good inside B, Timmy…”Dick pressed his forehead against Tim’s, panting on his mouth. However, they both moaned as they felt Bryce moving her hips against them. She was moaning openly with Jason caressing one of her nipples with his mouth and teasing the other slowly with his free hand. She couldn’t help but move her body, even constrained as she was, to try and find more pleasure as Jason teased her.

“Aaw, Jay, you talk but…hng, you’re the one who likes mommy breasts the most…”Dick teased, his voice coarse.

“Shut up, dickhead.” Jason just flipped him off and kept moving his mouth on Bryce’s breasts.

“Boys….Move.” Bryce let her head fall on Dick’s shoulder, her breath ragged.

Dick and Tim nodded at each other. Dick let his body fell on the bed until Bryce was lying on top of him, with Tim on top of her and Jason by her side. She let out a loud moan as she felt both Tim and Dick move inside her. She felt full in a way she never felt, with Dick moving her hips on top of his cock and Tim moving on top of her. They both moved in a steady rhythm, a comfortable way to move her and move themselves inside her.

“Fuck, B, you feel amazing…Aah, you feel so tight here…” Dick moaned on her ear, gripping her hips tighter. Bryce knew that with his hands gripping her ass like this she would probably have finger marks from days and couldn’t help but whimper at the thought of Dick’s marks on her body, on a place only her and her boys could see…

“Aah, Bryce, that’s so good…Fuck, aah, I can feel you all around me..” Tim cried as he trusted inside her. He was hugging her body, his own glistening with sweat and making her more aroused as she felt his sweat against her body.

She looked down and saw his hips moving against hers, in a surprisingly even rhythm with Dick’s thrusts. The sensation and the sight of the two of them fucking her was making her lose her mind. Before Bryce could notice, she was moaning louder than she thought herself capable, too distracted by the sensation of Dick and Tim’s hands on her, both of their cocks thrusting inside her at the same time in a deliciously maddening rhythm.

Bryce suddenly felt a warm hand on her neck. She let her face be grabbed and was met with Jason’s lips on top of hers. Bryce moaned on the kiss, both from the sensation of Dick and Tim moving inside her and Jason’s tongue exploring her mouth. Bryce felt unable to control herself, so she just let Jason control the kiss.

“It is not fair you guys get all the fun for yourselves like this…” Jason suddenly grabbed Tim’s hair and pulled him on a deep kiss, which left Tim moaning as he focused on kissing Jason while kept shoving himself inside Bryce.

“How cute, Jay, you…hng, you said it was me who suggested for us to come here, but it’s you who can’t keep himself away, fuck…. From B… haha, someone could mistake you for a big boy…” Dick moaned as moved inside Bryce. One could wonder how he could find strength to tease other people while so drunk with pleasure, but Dick was always one to surprise her on the most….unorthodox ways, Bryce thought.

“Big talk for a guy who’s just lying down and letting his mommy and his younger brothers do all the job.” Jason grinned as he let his fingers travel between Tim and Bryce’s body, resting his hands on the top of her clit.

“Ah, Jay…! Ah, ah, aah…” Bryce moaned loudly as Jason used his long calloused fingers to stroke her clit, slowly rubbing it up and down in a maddening rhythm that made her body twitch, searching for more pressure. However, she was locked within Tim’s and Dick’s gripping hands, so she could only move however they let her. Feeling her body tremble with pleasure and still under her boys’ mercy, she moaned higher.

“Aah, yes, Tim…Dick, Jay, that’s so good…..” Bryce writhed her body against theirs.

She felt Dick’s hips moving under her, holding her thighs tightly and using them to move her. She felt and saw Tim right on front of her, his smaller but strong body holding her legs and shoving himself inside her in a maddening, slow, sweet pace. His face was dripping with sweat and his eyes were hazed with pleasure, glued on the place that his body was connected with hers. Jason had his face pressed on her shoulders, using his hand between her body and Tim’s to make her plump pussy tremble with the attention he was giving her.

All of sudden she felt Dick speed up, holding her ass tighter and shoving inside her harder, making her and Tim moan at the sudden change of pace.

“Fuck, fuck, B…I’m gonna.. gonna come…” Dick panted under her.

Bryce wanted to say something but she found herself unable as she soon felt Dick spilling his seed inside her ass. The hot, wet feeling slowly dripping inside her from his cock brought a shiver from her. She let herself fell against Tim’s body, panting, with Jason’s arms holding her.

“Dick…hold me, please.” Bryce said as she twitched on Dick’s lap, like she was motioning for him to move and pushing Tim a bit, forcing him to leave her body.

Still out of breath, Dick just sat and let his cock slip outside her. Bryce shivered as she let her back touch his chest, his warm seed slipping from inside her. Dick smiled and let her move his hands, grabbing under her tights. He raised her on his lap, letting her legs open again. She shivered.

“Tim…come here and finish fucking me.” She asked, her eyes hazed with lust. She saw Jason kneeling at Tim’s side , his cock starting to get hard again. Bryce couldn’t help a sudden weird burst of pride because of her boys’ endurance. She motioned for Jason with her hand. When he approached, Bryce grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, drawing a moan from the young man.

“Jay…you can fuck my mouth while Tim fuck me…Is that okay for you two?” She asked as she let her body melt against Dick’s, leaving up to him to hold her weight.

“Uh, yeah, of course...” Tim said as he approached her and pressed his cock on her pussy. She moaned at the feeling of his erection rubbing folds slowly. She thought he would just keep fucking her, but Tim keep slowly teasing her pussy, rubbing himself on her.

“Yeah, that’s…that’s fine and dandy, but…I think me and Timmy here have the same idea first…” Jason said as he pressed her fingers on her clit and resumed his strokes, making her shiver on Dick’s chest.

“Aaw, B…aren’t you lucky for having two sons who worry that much about you?” Dick teasingly licked her neck again, spreading her legs more to give Jason and Tim more space. Bryce moaned at the contact.

“God, you’re so corny…” Jason chuckled as he pushed his fingers on her pussy, using one hand to caress and stroke her clit and other to rub her insides.

“Damn, B, you feel so hot here already…” Tim panted, rubbing his erection on her pussy. The teasing sensation of his erection so close of her entrance was driving her mad with need of him or any of them, really, inside her again.

“Hmm, Timmy, but just work better…You know the old lady feels amazing when dripping with slick, all wet for us…” Jason kept stroking as he kissed Tim, who moaned on his mouth.

“Yeah, B…don’t you wanna come for us and have Tim inside you? Take him throbbing inside you and have Jason spreading your mouth open with his cock?” Dick held her open and moved her against Jason’s fingers inside her. She moaned “ Hmm, don’t you wanna feel Jason’s hot seed on your mouth, all over your throat? And Tim coming inside you? Don’t you wanna him filling your belly with his cum and making you all stuffed?”

“Aaaah…ye…yes…” Bryce cried as she moved on Dick’s hands to meet Jason’s fingers and Tim’s cock. She felt her belly heating up, her insides twitching with Jason’s fingers inside her. She could feel it, as she moved her hips faster on Dick’s hands. Bryce closed her eyes and let her body move for itself on her boys’ hold to pleasure her.

“Aah, Bryce, you look so good, fuck….” Tim panted as he stubbornly keep teasing her.

“Yeah, old lady…you look so good when you let us take care of you good….fuck…”Jason said as he kept stroking her clit, feeling it twitch on his hands. He was panting even without being touched.

“Yeah, B…don’t you wanna come for us…so Timmy and Jay can fuck you good? Hmmm?” Dick moved her body against Tim’s and Jason’s touches, knowing exactly how she loved being touched even if it wasn’t him directly touching her.

It was too much. Bryce felt it coming quick as the boys’ touches and words quickly overwhelmed her, making her come undone. She felt her hips twitching on Dick’s hold, coming while she screamed.

Bryce let her head fall on Dick’s shoulders, but soon moaned as Tim finally entered inside her. The feeling of fullness and being filled was so satisfying, she almost could come again. Jason gently grabbed her head as Dick laid her on his legs, making it easier for Tim to fuck her pussy and Jason to fuck her mouth.

Jason’s cock had a strong flavor on her tongue, the taste of his cum and her own slick on it. She let him pace himself as he slowly got harder and harder, until her mouth was stretched around his length. Bryce let him use her mouth however he wanted, finding an odd comfort and undeniable pleasure on it.

“Fuck, fuck, Bryce….that’s so good, your pussy always feels so good…” Tim said as he grabbed her legs and kept fucking her. She felt his sweat falling on top of her body. “I’m not gonna last…”

Tim moaned as he spilled his cum on her, letting himself fall on top of Bryce as soon as he was done. His body was wet with sweat and this, together with the wet feeling of his cum inside her, dripping as his cock softened on her body, made her shiver and moan on Jason’s cock.

“Aaw..fuck Timmy…you made mommy all tired… what a good boy you are…” Dick moaned as he stroked Bryce’s sweaty hair on his lap.

“Fuck, B…I’m gonna…gonna come…” She heard Jason moan before feeling him come inside her mouth. She was exhausted but took care to carefully swallow Jason’s seed, the strong taste marking her throat and tongue.

Bryce heard them talk on top of her, still touching her body, but she felt her conscience slowly drifting away, her tiredness winning over.

\-----

A feeling of dizziness and sticky things on her skin was the first thing she was aware as soon as she felt herself waking up. Bryce groaned, recognizing the familiar sheets she was laying on top. The second thing her quick mind soon noticed was that the bed was creaking in a steady rhythm. Followed by the sound of mixed moans, this prompted Bryce to raise her head.

She opened her eyes to see a little further from where she had been sleeping. Jason was sucking Dick off while Tim fucked him from behind. The three of them were in a state of pleasure that was only interrupted when they saw that their guardian had woken up.

“Hey, Bryce, are you okay?” Tim questioned, letting go of Dick’s hips to go to her side check on her.

Dick let out a gasping moan because of Tim’s sudden absence, but soon followed the youngest of them, putting his body right beside where she was lying down.

Bryce sighed, rubbing her eyes. She felt that she had slept more than it was usual for her, so she felt drowsy. Dick’s hands on her hair and Tim and Jason’s warm bodies near weren’t helping her sleepiness.

“I’m…fine. Just tired.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re getting older. That’s what happens when you decides to spend time fucking after a patrol.” Jason smirked.

“Jay!” Dick censured him, but chuckled nonetheless.

“What kind of guardian would I be if I let my work to keep me from spending time with my sons?” She chuckled, petting Jason’s hair. The boy snorted, trying to hide his blush.

“God, you corny old lady.” Tim chuckled at Jason’s reaction and just laid his head on Bryce’s stomach.

“What Jay probably means is….that we were worried after you passed out and we were wondering if we went too far with you.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Timmy, I said no such thing.”

“God, stop trying to be nasty, you big softie.” Dick said as he pat Jason’s hair. “So, B, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just...made too much exercise right after patrol.” She chuckled as she sat up, stretching her arms.

“Great! Then.” Dick put his hands on her shoulders. “You wouldn’t mind spending more time with us?” He asked with that sweet smile of yours that they all knew too well.

“…Are you kids still horny…?” Bryce chuckled, a mix of surprise and disbelief on her voice. She looked at Tim and Jason who were less enthusiastic than Dick, but were flushing.

“Well…I like…spending time with you three…since we’re usually all so busy…”Tim said, trying to avoid their eyes. Bryce could see his hard cock still untouched after she interrupted their fucking by waking up. She wondered how long she had slept.

“Jesus Christ, just say you want to fuck again, you prick.” Jason shot an annoyed look at Tim.

“Well, what about you then, Jay?” Tim shot at him. “Are you going to leave, then?”

“Hmm, well… I’m already here anyway, so, I’ll just make company for you guys.” He smirked, the flush on his face impossible to miss. The two other men laughed.

Bryce just looked at her sons in disbelief and chuckled, making the three boys look at her with surprised expressions.

“Sure. I guess we could spend some time more here.”

She was Batwoman every day. She could use a morning or an afternoon with her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Comments always makes me happy.


End file.
